


A Job Well Done

by Cotesgoat



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Sorry to Gaston, The ultimate poggers fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotesgoat/pseuds/Cotesgoat
Summary: "'A sweet, for my sweet!' He beamed so happily above her that there was a second long flash of fear in her mind that he finally did go mad." - Fluffy E/C Crack. Enjoy.
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 69
Kudos: 26
Collections: Skittles Universe





	A Job Well Done

_**B**_ y the time they were married, Christine and Erik were no longer virgins, neither to themselves nor each other, but even still, Erik hid most of his body to himself, claiming his beloved's eyes were not yet accustomed to the oddities of the world, and that it would not do to scare her in their marriage bed.

She was not a shy woman, though the absurdity of his comments did worry her, thinking him some ogre or beast beneath the sheets. So, she allowed him to hide himself for nearly the entirety of their engagement and marriage, but on the dawn of their six-month anniversary, she tentatively asked to see him in full. When he undressed beneath the candlelight that same evening, she was surprised to see there was nothing terribly abnormal or grotesque about his lower half at all!

That night was the first of only a few that she would please him, taking him inside her mouth and giving him all the pleasure he had missed out on for nearly a year. She would fawn over his length- which was indeed the only abnormal thing about him- just as a doting, loving wife should, and kiss the tip of his member goodnight each evening before curling up against him.

Tonight was different.

She was delighted by his request, never once before hearing it from his lips, as she always had to take the initiative herself, and waited patiently in her little Louis-Philippe bedroom while he prepared himself in his own.

He came to her only partially undressed and already half-stiff, and sat down upon the bed while she made move to kneel before his thighs. She smiled so sweetly up to him, then reached forward to hold onto his bony knees as she looked down upon his member.

There was a bright flash of blue buried below the tip of him, which caused her brow to furrow in confusion. But she had not often before seen a man's naked body so closely, so dismissed the issue and went on with her act.

He was long and rigid, strong in its statuesque pose as she observed him; her mouth watered readily.

Christine kept her hands on his knees as she moved forward to kiss upon the tip of him, greeting his member before allowing her mouth to open fully, encasing the first inch of many into her lips. He jerked forward, forcing her to open wide, but when he did so, a curious little object fell into her mouth.

"What is this?!" She asked him, a little bewildered, holding up the blue sphere between her thumb and forefinger. It still was soaked with her spit and a sludgy-blue slime that dripped down her thumb. She was a little mortified, disgusted, and yet strangely intrigued in what she found beneath the fleshy upper mouth of his cock-folds.

"Why, Christine! It is a candy. A prize for a job well done, my dear."

Christine grimaced a bit, showing her teeth which had been colored a strange mix of bluish-red from the dye of the candy; if she had gagged, her tongue would be purple. While biting her plump, bottom lip, she went to set the silly thing aside, wishing to think no more of it, and wiped her blue-stained fingertips against his black trouser front, where the stain of dye would not be seen.

"Don't you like it? A sweet, for my sweet!" He beamed so happily above her that there was a second long flash of fear in her mind that he finally did go mad. Well, at least it would explain the candy.

"...Alright, Erik." She eyed him warily before bending down to continue, now additionally suspicious of any further tricks he intended to pull on that night. Her tongue, shyly now, flicked against the base of his manhood, feeling each ridge of flesh and bump of vein. She reached the tip again and used both hands to grasp the fullness of his cock as she bobbed against the tip, but she felt yet another shocking bump that startled her. She pulled away only slightly, but continued on until she felt a familiar sour-sweetness upon her tongue.

"Erik! Really, what is this madness?" She pulled away from his cock, her brow furrowed with a mix of confusion and dismay and her eyes narrowed in angry suspicion. "What other tricks are there?"

Before he could answer, she forced her fingers down and into the folds of his foreskin and dug between the crevasse, searching for the sour candy that had hit her tongue just moments before. At last, she found it, a red little sphere that had already lost most of its coloring, but still bore the familiar, white _S_ on its top. Some of the sugar had been either rubbed or licked off, but a remaining coat of white covered her finger with its gooey sweetness. Another! She threw it to the ground to lay beside its predecessor.

Christine looked between her sugar-dyed fingers and Erik's cocktip, inspecting closely for any further bumps or strange ridges, but found none. Still, a bright green color shifted before her eyes from beneath his foreskin. A third candy!

"Erik, if there are any more of these, you must tell me!" She insisted, her growing frustration and anger giving her face a lovely red color that mirrored the dye upon her fingertips. He would not answer, still a bit giddy in the face, so she began her examination once again. Soon, she found more - a vibrant yellow which had faded in parts to be a soft pastel, and two more blues, all three now missing the singular white letter on their heads, both having rubbed off from friction. She threw each to the ground together after having collected them all in her hand, then bent low again to continue what she originally sought out to do.

Her mouth encased his manhood, warm and wet and sopping from spit and sugar residue, and closed her eyes as she went on with her mission to please. Above her, Erik trembled. He shook from his hips to his shoulders, each shiver stretching upwards in his spine and sending sparks flickering behind his eyes. It was an array of colors in his mind- blue, red, green, and yellow- and his mouth watered when she licked him just right; he tasted the aftertang of sour lemons upon his tongue, the same fruity flavor he had tested just half an hour before.

Christine continued, tracing each purpled vein and pale curve of flesh with her dyed tongue, stroking and sucking until she found her rhythm- a gentle yet fast bob of head that echoed along with the beating of his heart. Each vein in his body throbbed, powerless against the assault, and he hissed above her, arching his back until his spine was nearly entirely curved against the pretty form of the woman licking and groping his cock.

She finally was pleasing him now, without the nonsense of those silly candies, and she felt all the more a powerful woman, a seductress, a siren.

Both hands gripped his shaft, her mouth deep upon him, and a brave few fingers dipped further below to stroke upon the stem between his arousal and his sack. She brushed upon the firm tightness there with the tip of her fingers and he choked, spilling a curse from his misshapen lips before his body shivered in anticipation of eruption. She knew what was near ahead without needing to hear it, and allowed him to bury himself far and deep within her mouth.

He came, sending his hot, white seed in one pump into her mouth, but more came out than expected. Three little candies, each faded entirely of color and taste, mixed in with his emissions, that sent a vibrant cacophony of colors to dribble down her jaw.

"Erik!" She shouted at him, pulling away. If she were standing and able, she'd have stomped her foot and crossed her arms. Damn that man and his insufferable tricks!

Erik did not look either ashamed or embarrassed, only pleased. But, she expected an explanation and would demand it of him until he relented.

"My dear, you deserved to taste!" He explained later that evening, long after Christine had refused him another go. She would not allow him into her bed until he explained his earlier games.

"Taste what? Taste your tricks?" She asked, her chin pointed forward and lifted at an angle that made her all the more beautiful and strong.

"Taste the Rainbow."

* * *

_Gaston Leroux, I am so sorry..._

**Please review :)**


End file.
